


Sausages

by Bonsaiiiiiii



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Family Dinners, Family Fluff, Homemade Food, just a nice casual dinner after Grandma and Alice set on fire the kitchen...again :D, nice family dinner with John's heavenly presence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonsaiiiiiii/pseuds/Bonsaiiiiiii
Summary: soniabigcheese said:Grandma Tracy is NOT a bad cook. She tries to multitask when everyone is sent out on rescues and so she concentrates on those because they're more important than food.Plus ... Brains tends to over complicate everything. Including kitchen gadgets. So she has trouble with the hi tech settings as she's an old fashioned gal.🥰so I'm using the second headcanon of Brains going ahead of her time with gadgets. Alice is gonna be in here. hope you enjoy!~
Relationships: nah. there aren't any
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Sausages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soniabigcheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniabigcheese/gifts).



> soniabigcheese said:  
> Grandma Tracy is NOT a bad cook. She tries to multitask when everyone is sent out on rescues and so she concentrates on those because they're more important than food. 
> 
> Plus ... Brains tends to over complicate everything. Including kitchen gadgets. So she has trouble with the hi tech settings as she's an old fashioned gal. 
> 
> 🥰 
> 
> so I'm using the second headcanon of Brains going ahead of her time with gadgets. Alice is gonna be in here. hope you enjoy!~

"What's for dinner tonight?" Gordon asked, his stomach rumbling and aching and his face dark.  
  
"What's up with that face, Puffer?" Alice asked curiously. He wasn't usually this nervous, on the contrary.  
  
"We just got back from a rescue and he just found out we're out of celery bars." Virgil smiled softly, going towards Alice and hugging her briefly.  
  
"I haven't eaten a thing all day!" Gordon started in a desperate tone, "And now I found out you all betrayed me!!!" he cried out harshly.  
  
"You should've eaten my meatloaf at lunch." Grandma inquired raising her eyebrows.  
  
"...yeah." Gordon mumbled. "But I wasn't feeling very good!" he then tried to deviate the situation.  
  
Grandma remained quiet for a second. "Are you feeling better now?"  
  
"Saved in corner." Alice got near his twin, whispering softly into his eat.  
  
Gordon grinned. "A lot better, actually!"  
  
Grandma grinned even wider. "Then you can now eat my meatloaf as a little snack! I left it into the fridge. Here, let me go grab it."  
  
"Or not." Alice added snickering, while Gordon was standing still as a piece of wood, eyes wide.  
  
"Karma, bitch." Scott added, grinning. "You made us suffer at lunch and now you're gonna suffer alone."  
  
The pufferfish didn't have time to reply that there was the matriarch, standing proudly with a large plate filled with some charco- food in her hands. "There it is! Come on, sit." she placed the plate on the dining table nearby. "I heated it up for you." If it wasn't burnt before, it might be now.  
  
Gordon smiled weakly, to then sit down humbly and dig slowly the fork into the plate.  
  
"Uh!" Alice suddenly gasped, an idea forming into her mind. She looked happily at Grandma, that looked back at her confused, then took her by an arm and dragging her into the kitchen, closing the doors behind her to not be heard.  
  
"Is this attempted kidnapping?"  
  
"Yes! I know what to do for dinner, Grandma!"  
  
"Really? What is it?"  
  
"Pizza!"  
  
"Uhm, they ate it yesterday." Grandma shook her head. "What about pasta?"  
  
"Nah, I ate it today. Bacon and eggs?"  
  
"Alongside with pancakes this morning."  
  
Alice paused, going to open the fridge for some inspiration. "What about....sausages?"  
  
"With a salad on the side? There must be some frozen ones, let me see-" Grandma started to walk towards the refrigerator, to then be stopped again by Alice.  
  
"No, I was talking about...homemade ones." she smiled radiantly.  
  
Grandma rested a hand on her chin. "Mhh...I don't know, Alice. I would gladly do it, but I can't understand anything with this fancy equipment Brains installed!"  
  
"Don't you have a meat grinder or something?"  
  
"Now that you mention it I do have one. It was a gift from when I was still in service as a doctor."  
  
Alice looked back at her curiously.  
  
"A lady I saved gave it to me." Grandma shrugged.  
  
"Okay. So now we need to see what we have here." Alice open cupboards and fridge, looking intently inside.  
  
"It depends on which ones we want to make. I suppose you want to make Italian ones." Grandma inquired.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm gonna use my recipe." Alice found some chicken meat in the refrigerator, but there was no pork. She got to the counter, opening with a smooth hand gesture the holo notepad, writing 'pork' on it. "Do you think a chicken variation might be possible?"  
  
"Why not? The more types the better."  
  
"Okay. Can you add more chicken to the list please? We don't have that much." Alice asked, taking out the chicken from the refrigerator and laying it down on the counter.  
  
"Consider it done." Grandma said, already writing down the ingredient into the shopping list.  
  
Alice looked again into the cupboard. "We need more spices."  
  
"How many?"  
  
"Mmhh...salt, pepper, paprika..."  
  
"Ok. What about I go bring the meat grinder up the attic and you go give the list to one of the boys?"  
  
"Sounds like a good idea for me. Let's keep our dinner a secret tho."  
  
"FAB." Grandma nodded, winking at her before getting out of the kitchen.  
  
Alice got out too, finding all the Tracy's disposed like an army. Gordon was still trying to eat the meatloaf, as Grandma was watching him from upstairs; his face was visibly green and it was visible he was suffering. Uck, guess tuna and bbq weren't a good combination together. Definitely not.  
  
"So..." Scott implied sheepishly. They really stopped everything they were doing once they saw Alice get into the kitchen. They even had a motto for this: 'Alice in the kitchen, every meal a heaven'.  
  
"So here's the deal. I'm gonna save all of your round bums." she paused a second. "For a favor tho."  
  
"I'd kill for you." Gordon shouted to then put a hand over his mouth to prevent himself from puking.  
  
"Go on..." Virgil continued for him.  
  
"First of all I need John to get his ass down there." Alice started to say.  
  
Luckily John was already in contact with them. "Why? My monthly visit is only 2 days away."  
  
"Then postpone. We'll have a nice dinner family together."  
  
"All right, I'm coming." John sighed, to then smile at her. "You better cook good."  
  
"Sure, I am always your salvation anyways. Can one of you accompany me to get supplies?"  
  
"You don't need to repeat yourself twice." Scott answered excitedly, already running towards his launch platform. "We'll go with Thunderbird One to be faster."  
  
"FAB." everyone said in unison to then scatter around and resume doing their own things. Gordon pleaded me with his eyes to come with them, but she shook lightly her head, nudging towards Grandma that was just about to come down from the attic upstairs.  
  
"Tell Grandma I'm going with Scott! Bear!" she then called out for Virgil, who turned around smiling. "I love you!"  
  
"Love you too honey! Get back fast!"  
  
[timestamp]  
  
Alice and Scott were both wandering around the various shelves, both in their civilians clothes.  
  
"We should've took the pod, I told ya!" Scott argued with her for the umpteenth time since they landed in the nearest Australian supermarket.  
  
"We're just buying two things, we don't need to refill the Island." she replied back.  
  
"That's why we took the big ass shopping cart?" he yelled at her, drawing a few clients' attention.  
  
Alice rolled her eyes. "Aw, come on big boy, it's not gonna be that much of a sacrifice for you to walk on those duckfoot-- I mean, foot of yours. Don't wanna hurt you in the feelings." she added faking sweetness. Now it was Scott's turn to roll his eyes. "Besides, if you wanna get useful for once in your life go get the meat listed there." she said, sending him the holo list with a simple gesture.  
  
"I'm always useful!" he had to punctualize before dashing off, walking fastly.  
  
She got to the spice isle for a bag of salt, pepper, dried marjoram, nutmeg, ginger, fennel, some fresh garlic, some dried one and red pepper flakes. They already had salt, pepper, allspice, garlic and fennel at home, but Grandma listed them anyway so she added all spices into the shopping cart.*¹ Not long after she met again with Scott, checking quickly into the cart to see if there was everything. She quickly nodded then headed to the cash, stopping by quickly to get a bag of salty Pringles and some mint Orbits. Scott looked at her while putting everything into the conveyor belt, raising an eyebrow while she added the two items.  
  
"What? Gordon needs something to eat!" she paused, eyes wide in slight horror. "The celery bars! He's gonna kill me! Wait here..."  
  
Scott nodded, a glint of something decipherable as malice shining behind his blue irises. He smirked, turning his attention to the cashier, paying for all the items.  
  
Alice ran to the cashier not short after, with many confections of celery bars in her hands. "What the..." the conveyor belt was empty and Scott wasn't there anymore. She immediately called him, and he responded with the same velocity. "Is that so, Scottex?" she hissed through gritted teeth, searching in her pockets for some cash to pay the cashier, while the second one was smiling politely, organizing all the celery bars into a grocery bag.  
  
"You said I was useless to you, your fault." he answered, starting the engines to his Bird.  
  
"Who's the most unnerving between you and Gordon on his joking mood?" she almost screamed, paying quickly the cashier and taking the bag quickly, rushing out of the supermarket.  
  
"He's not here." he replied in an almost mocking tone, still flying nearby.  
  
"Well then, I guess you won't need my surprise dinner tonight!" she said in a stern tone, looking up with a smirk.  
  
"Oh, hell no!" Scott hollered, going back down. Alice prevented her dress from flowing by protecting it with the bag, covering her eyes from the sudden wind of the engines with her free arm, the smirk still sitting on her face. He opened the cockpit and Alice hopped agile inside, turning her back to Scott however.  
  
[timestamp]  
  
Gordon was practically on his knees. "Tell me, sweet Goddess. Tell me you have something to eat. I emptied all the contents of my stomach in the toil-"  
  
"Ew I don't need that. Chips or celery?"  
  
"I don't really want something salty right now, I really do not for at least 8 months."  
  
"Gotcha." She winked at him, bringing out of her pocket the mint gums. Gordon hugged her so hard she was out of breath, then snatched the gums out of her hand and literally flew upstairs.  
  
"Chips..." she heard someone whispering, turning right in time to see Scott and Gordon fighting for said can of Pringles.  
  
_Lol, American family drama,_ she thought, a forced smile on her face. _I'm outta here._ she walked backwards to then disappear.  
  
So there she was, along with Grandma in the kitchen, ready to work on their homemade sausages.  
  
Sally put on a red bandana, while Alice put on a white chef hat.  
  
"We can do this!" Sally shouted, excited to not use the automated kitchen module Brains designed for once.  
  
"Hellz yeah!" Alice shouted back.  
  
"We're gonna be great!"  
  
"Heeeellz yeah!"  
  
"We're gonna both cook in separate sides on the kitchen!"  
  
"Hellz- what?"  
  
"So we don't copy each other's recipes and cooking methods. We'll both do this by our own without helping each other."  
  
Alice shrugged. "Okay. Just a question...is that bonfire equipment? In the kitchen?"  
  
"Question denied."  
  
So they worked all afternoon, between EOS accompanying with some old music, reminiscences of old times, Virgil nearly freaking out when he saw thick black smoke coming out of the kitchen because of the bonfire and forcing his way in, some peeking to the opposite side, some shouting, some degustation, and so on. Sally was in charge of making her homemade sausages and the chicken ones following a recipe took from the internet, while Alice made her own ones and a big salad to accompany. She got to the counter, opening the communications to the living room.  
  
"Get the dining table ready! We're bringing in 5!"  
  
The boys all rushed like she had just dropped a bomb. Eventually they bought all the food and everyone started taking the first bites.  
  
"They're...so...tasty!" Alan cried out in happiness in front of a chicken one.  
  
"I remember this taste. Are those yours, grandma?" Virgil asked, a pleasant smile on his face.  
  
"These are spicy!" Gordon shouted in horror, seeking water on the table and drinking it like an asthmatic elephant.  
  
"Really? Let me see." Scott took one from the big plate and took a bite out of it, smiling instantly. "Hell yeah!"  
  
"Are those ones yours, Alice?" John asked the curly girl. 

"Yes, but only some of them are spicy. I knew Scott would like them."  
  
"And you're damn right!"  
  
Kayo took one too, tasting it slowly. "I like spicy too."  
  
The dinner was beautiful.

And Grandma Tracy was happy.  


**Author's Note:**

> *¹(LMAOOO I found the recipe on an american website since all sausages recipes are different country per country. In Italy we tend to add only ginger, nutmeg and occasional fennel, soooooo idk if I got that right I don't have such a waste knowledge on sausages💀💀)


End file.
